Y Tu Mummy Tambien
Y Tu Mummy Tambien is the 10th episode of the fifth season and the 98th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe falls prey to Jeric, a demon in search of the perfect body to hold the spirit of Isis, his dead lover. To trap the spirit, Jeric mummifies Phoebe's body. Meanwhile, Cole tries to save Phoebe by making a deal with the demon. He may have Paige's body instead for Isis and then use The Power of Three to remove Paige's spirit, he gives Piper the choice of which sister to loose.Ultimately Piper tricks the demon and saves Paige who is able to free Phoebe and banish the spirit. Piper destroys the demon by blowing him up with her molecular combustion power and Cole congratulates them and leaves, saying he's going mad now, promising to win next time. Cast 5x10Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x10Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x10Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x10Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x10Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x10Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x10Jeric.png|Jeric 5x10Isis.png|Isis (in Phoebe's body) 5x10Sandra.png|Sandra 5x10Saleswoman.png|Saleswoman 5x10Coroner.png|Coroner 5x10OfficerWorley.png|Officer Worley 5x10Officer1.png|Officer 5x10Officer2.png|Officer Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Isis *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Isis *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Adrian Paul as Jeric Co-Starring *Shannon Engemann as Sandra & Isis *Amy Leland as Saleswoman *Dwight Bacquie as Coroner *Greg Benson as Officer Worley *Doug Sinclair as Officer #1 *Brian David Cohen as Officer #2 Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Jeric thumb|The entry on Jeric. :A''' Demon known not'' :only for his witch :killing, but also for :his rituals of :mummification. :His evil dates as far :back as ancient Egypt :and in the past few :decades he has :surfaced in the :Middle East, Cairo, :Istanbul and Tripoli. :H'''e can be identified :by the sand that is left :behind in the wake of :his dematerialization. 'Spells' ''Mummifying Spell'' Jeric first cast this spell to mummify Sandra. He later cast the spell again to mummify Phoebe. :Saqqara tiet ushebti 5x10P1.png|Jeric has casted the Spell to mummify Sandra. 5x10P22.png|Jeric casting the Spell to mummify Phoebe. ''To See What Someone Has Been Scrying For Paige cast this spell to let the Scrying Crystal show what Sandra had been Scrying for. It turned out that she scried for Phoebe. When they found out Jeric was after Phoebe, they orbed to Phoebe, but they were too late: Jeric was just Teleporting away with Phoebe. :''Scrying secrets, come to me :drop again so I might see. ''Possession Spell'' Jeric cast this spell to transfer Isis' Spirit from Sandra's body to Phoebe's body. He later used the same spell to transfer Isis' Spirit from Phoebe's body to Paige's. :Khet mastaba hotep ka Jericsoultransfer.jpg|Jeric transfers Isis' Soul to Phoebe's body. 5x10PossessionSpell.png|Isis' Soul is transferred from Phoebe's to Paige's body. ''To Drive a Soul out of a Body'' After she possessed Phoebe's body, Isis cast this spell. She hoped it would drive Phoebe's soul out of her body, but the spell didn't work. Phoebe's body then started to burn up and required Jeric to transfer Isis' Soul to another body and mummify Phoebe's. :Together no more through time, :expel her soul, leave only mine. ''To Drive Isis' Soul out of a Body Piper cast this spell to drive Isis' Spirit out of Paige's body. However, Jeric thought it drove Paige's Soul out and thought he finally was united with his love. Paige however hit him and rushed over to Phoebe and Piper and cast the Spell to demummify Phoebe. :''Two warring souls now burn inside :where only one can reside. :I call upon the Power of Three, :to save her body and set (Paige) free. ''Demummifying Spell'' After Piper drove Isis' Spirit out of Paige's body, Paige cast this spell to demummify Phoebe. At first, Isis was the only one to know this spell, but because Isis was in her body, Paige also knew this spell. After Phoebe was demummified, Piper blew up Jeric, saying he and Isis now at least were together. :Dromos wabet khufu nemes akh 'Powers' *'Mummification' (through Mummifying Spell): '''Used by Jeric to mummify Sandra and Phoebe. *Sand Teleportation: Type of Teleportation used by Jeric. *Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Sandra's Scrying Crystal into her hands. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Phoebe, but he was unable to because Jeric cloaked his tomb. *'Cloaking:' Used by Jeric to cloak his tomb. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Cole, trying to kill himself. He later used it to attack Piper. *'Conjuration:' Used by Cole to conjure a guillotine and a basket. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the guillotine. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *Cole blasts a way into Jeric's tomb. *'Sand Manipulation:' Used by Jeric to attack Cole. *'Glamouring: Used by Leo to glamour into Jeric and back into himself. *Power Tapping:' Piper was able to tap into her baby's powers to scry for Phoebe. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Cole to create a Portal to send Piper back home. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' Used by Cole to stop Paige's orbing. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Leo and to blast Cole several times. She also blew up Jeric. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Leo to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. *'Summoning (probably through a Spell): Used by Piper to summon Cole to the Manor. *Force Field:' Used by Piper's baby to protect Piper against Cole's Energy Balls. 5x10P1.png|Jeric mummifies Sandra. 5x10P2.png|Jeric using Sand Teleportation. 5x10P3.png|Jeric Sand Teleporting out with mummified Sandra. 5x10P4.png|Paige telekinetically orbing the Scrying Crystal. 5x10P5.png|Paige and Leo (with Piper) orbing to Phoebe. 5x10P6.png|Jeric Sand Teleporting to Egypt with Phoebe. 5x10P7.png|Leo trying to sense Phoebe. 5x10P8.png|Cole trying to vanquish himself with Energy Balls. 5x10P9.png|Cole conjures a guillotine. 5x10P10.png|Cole conjures a basket. 5x10P11.png|Piper freezing the guillotine. 5x10P12.png|Cole fading out. 5x10P13.png|Cole blasts himself a way into Jeric's tomb. 5x10P14.png|Jeric attacks Cole, using Sand Manipulation. 5x10P15.png|Leo Glamouring into Jeric. 5x10P16.png|Piper is tapping into her baby's powers while Scrying. 5x10P17.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 5x10P18.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 5x10P19.png|Cole creates a Portal to send Piper to the Manor. 5x10P20.png|Paige starting to orb. 5x10P21.png|Cole stops Paige's orbing, using Teleportation Manipulation. 5x10P22.png|Jeric mummifies Phoebe. 5x10P23.png|Leo orbing in. 5x10P24.png|Piper blows up Leo (who still looks like Jeric due to his Glamour). 5x10P25.png|Leo reconstituting. 5x10P26.png|Leo reverses his Glamour. 5x10P27.png|Piper summons Cole. 5x10P28.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P30.png|Cole attacks Piper with Energy Balls. 5x10P31.png|Piper's baby uses a Force Field to protect Piper. 5x10P32.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P33.png|Piper's baby defends Piper against Cole's Energy Balls. 5x10P34.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P35.png|Cole fading out. 5x10P36.png|Cole fading in with Piper. 5x10P37.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x10P38.png|Piper blows up Jeric. 5x10P39.png|Cole fading out. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|250px|right|Charmed 5x10 "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" Trailer *The WB title for this episode is "The Mummy's Tomb." *''Y Tu Mummy Tambien is a spoof on the mexican movie "Y Tu Mamá También" which translated means "And your mom too." *Cole has turned completely evil once again, just as Phoebe initially feared, due to the massive weight of the powers he has absorbed. They had already turned him insane, even suicidal. *This is the sixth episode in which Phoebe is evil, and the third episode in which Paige is evil. (Although technically they are possessed and are not evil themselves.) *Darryl is promoted to lieutenant. *It has long been thought that Phoebe was the least powerful of the Charmed Ones, due to her passive powers. However, Jeric wanted Isis to hurry up and expel Paige's soul from her body because Paige was as powerful as Phoebe. This appears to confirm that Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all roughly of the same strength. *The Force Field protecting Piper during her fight with Cole was golden yellow, while in all previous and future instances when this power is used, the force field is blue. *Cole and Piper battle each other only to realize the other is invincible. *When told by Cole that she has to choose between Phoebe and Paige, Piper asked Cole "How can you be so evil?" and he replied "It's a gift". This was also said in "Murphy's Luck" when Prue asked the Spirit Killer "How dare you hurt people this way?", he answered "It's a gift", the same as Cole. *Alyssa Milano learned to belly dance for this episode. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *''Y Tu Mummy Tambien'' is a spoof on the mexican movie "Y Tu Mamá También" which translated means "And your mom too." *Piper quotes Caroline Astor when she says, "If you've got it, then you must flaunt it." Glitches *Piper's hair keeps going from in front of her shoulder to behind while she is in the attic talking to Leo and Paige about Jeric. *Leo's haircut changes from being trimmed to longer again in between scenes. *When Piper and Paige are scrying for Phoebe, Piper is using the normal crystal pendant; when they found her, it is different crystal. International Titles *'French:' Un Corps Pour Deux Ames (One Body for Two Souls) *'Czech:' Trable s mumií (Troubles with the Mummy) *'Slovak: '''Múmia v správnom čase ''(Mummy at the Right Time) *'Russian:' Yi tvoyu mumiyu tozhe'' (And Your Mummy Too)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Y tu mami también (And Your Mom Too) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Y tu momia también (And Your Mum Too) *'Serbian:' I ti si mumija (And Your Mummy) *'German:' Mumienschanz (Mumm(i)ery) *'Italian: '''La Mummia ''(The Mummy) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 5x10-04.jpg 5x10-03.jpg 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-01.jpg Screen Caps 5x10-1.png 5x10-2.png 5x10-3.png 5x10-4.png 5x10-5.png 5x10-6.png 5x10-7.png 5x10-8.png 5x10-9.png 5x10-10.png 5x10-11.png 5x10-12.png 5x10-13.png 5x10-14.png 5x10-15.png 5x10-16.png 5x10-17.png 5x10-18.png 5x10-19.png 5x10-20.png 5x10-21.png 5x10-22.png 5x10-23.png 5x10-24.png 5x10-25.png 5x10-26.png 5x10-27.png 5x10-28.png 5x10-29.png 5x10-30.png 5x10-31.png 5x10-32.png 5x10-33.png 5x10-34.png 5x10-35.png 5x10-36.png 5x10-37.png 5x10-38.png 5x10-39.png 5x10-40.png 5x10-41.png 5x10-42.png 5x10-43.png 5x10-44.png 5x10-45.png 5x10-46.png 5x10-47.png 5x10-48.png 5x10-49.png 5x10-50.png 5x10-51.png 5x10-52.png Quotes :Jeric: Who are you? :Cole: (offering a hand shake) Oh, Cole Turner, I used to be the Source Of All Evil, you're Jeric right? :(Piper expells Isis from Paige to the afterlife and blows up Jeric) :Piper: Well at least they're together now! :(Piper and Cole are fighting) :Leo: Hey! What are you doing? You're both invincible! This is pointless. :(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are talking in the living room) :Phoebe: That's my niece in that belly! :Paige: She's my niece too. :Phoebe: Hi niece! It's your favorite aunt Phoebe! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5